Les guides
by Jade181184
Summary: Deux mois après le final de la saison 2, alors que des négociations vont débuter entre transgéniques et humains, un nouvel arrivant va tout changer... Cross-over Dark Angel X Teen Wolf Slash probable
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors soyez indulgent, je suis nouvelle sur le site et ceci est ma première tentative d'écriture.

J'ai choisi de croiser deux univers qui me plaisent celui de la série Dark Angel et de Teen Wolf.

Dark Angel : Dans un futur post-apocalyptique, Max(Jessica Alba) une enfant 10 ans s'évade de Manticore. Elle est le produit d'une expérience génétique dans le but de créer des super-soldats. 10 ans plus tard, à la recherche de ceux qui se sont évadés avec elle, elle rencontre le Veilleur ( Michael Weatherly, Tony Dinozzo dans NCIS) qui dénonce la corruption. Elle finit par détruire Manticore, libérant par la même occasion tous ceux qui comme elle faisait parti du programme. A la fin de la 2ème et ultime saison, les transgéniques apparaissent au grand jour et se retrouvent cloisonner dans une partie de Seattle à moitié détruite. Le Veilleur et Max s'aiment mais ne peuvent être ensemble car tout contact avec Max pourrait le tuer. Aussi celle-ci choisit-elle de simuler une relation avec Alec (Jensen Ackles, Dean Winchester Supernatural).

Teen Wolf : Scott McCall, jeune adolescent se fait mordre par un loup-garou au cours d'une nuit en forêt. Aidé par son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski et de Derek Hale, loup-garou ayant perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie, il va apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui l'habitent désormais. Il deviendra l'alpha de la meute.

Pour Dark Angel post saison 2 et Teen Wolf dernier épisode de la saison 4.

**Prologue**

Il allait mourir ici seul, dans ce coin de désert du Mexique, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire préférant leur laisser l'espoir qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Cependant, Derek était réaliste depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à décliner et avec lui ses chances de survie. Il mourait seul comme il l'avait vécu ses dernières années enfin pas ses deux dernières années. Il avait retrouvé une meute, une famille, un peu étrange et dysfonctionnelle certes mais c'était la sienne. Il aurait des regrets mais pas de remords.

Il se laissait aller lentement trouvant un sentiment d'apaisement sombrant doucement dans l'inconscience quand un hurlement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce bon vieux Stiles, toujours là au moment où on ne l'attendait pas. Il sent que Stiles le prend contre lui posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il est déjà loin cependant, il n'entend que dans une sorte de brouillard les paroles prononcées par ce dernier.

« Derek, tu … vraiment que je … rendu compte de rien… Va aller… Laisse pas…. T'aime… »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant qu'une lumière intense irradia de Stiles et ce fut le trou noir. Sa dernière pensée fut que décidément même sa mort n'aurait rien de normal.

**Terminal central, Seattle 2020**

La vie commençait à s'organiser tranquillement à Terminal City. Enfin, aussi tranquillement qu'on pouvait l'espérer en sachant que cela ne faisait que deux mois que les transgéniques s'étaient installés là-bas. Dans moins de deux semaines, des négociations allaient débuter afin de mettre un terme à cette crise. Rien ne serait facile évidemment mais après avoir connu un sentiment d'insécurité tout au long de leurs vies à Manticore puis lorsque le site avait été détruit, ils s'étaient cachés et avaient fini par se retrouver ici acculés ici.

Mais à force de patience, Seattle avait doucement commencé le processus d'acceptation. Bien sur, des tensions susistaient, on ne pouvait faire disparaître peur et préjugés d'un claquement de doigt mais le processus avait commencé. Le siège que la police avait fait devant Terminal City n'avait duré que 4 jours et depuis le gouvernement avait choisi de laisser les transgéniques se ravitailler en nourriture et autres choses de première nécessité. Depuis transgéniques et non transgéniques se croisaient non sans certaines conditions.

Et c'est justement le but des négociations des semaines à venir. Le Veilleur continuait ses flash depuis cette partie de la ville. Logan alias le Veilleur, avait accepté que désormais seule une profonde amitié le liait à Max. Il n'était pas non plus idiot, il avait bien compris que la relation entre Max et Alec était feinte mais il savait aussi que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là étaient bien plus forts qu'ils ne voulaient le reconnaître. Et le jour où tous les deux accepteraient leurs sentiments réciproques et bien il aviserait.

Max était particulièrement agacée aujourd'hui. En effet, depuis que les négociations se rapprochaient, on lui avait assigné une garde rapprochée. On, pour être honnête, elle savait très bien de qui venait cet ordre implicite, Alec. Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler sur le toit afin d'admirer la vue et réfléchir en paix aux derniers évènements quand soudain une lumière blanche apparue dans un point reculé de Terminal City…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Quand elle aperçut cette lumière blanche, elle craignit d'abord une tentative d'attaque de l'armée ou de White. Cependant, cette lueur s'estompa aussi naturellement qu'elle était apparue sans un bruit.

Elle choisit cependant de se rendre là-bas pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. La tension était certes moins vive mais la zone dans laquelle cette lumière s'était montrée, était la résidence des transgéniques les plus inquiétants pour la population.

Mieux valait éviter toute chose qui pourrait éveiller les tensions surtout à l'approche de négociations vitales pour leur nation. Et elle avait à priori bien fait puisque plusieurs d'entre eux encerclaient un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

On a trouvé ce type-là sûrement un sale petit fouineur de Manticore, dit un type au visage assimilable à un lézard.

On va le réexpédier dans une jolie petite boîte plié en quatre.

Suffit, dit Max en regardant le jeune homme. »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé ou hostile, seul de légers mouvements de sa jambe signalait un certain stress. Sans laisser une chance aux autres de réagir, elle attrappa le bras du jeune homme et l'éloigna rapidement du quartier.

Le répit fut seulement de courte durée pour le jeune homme car il se retrouva bien vite propulsé contre un mur d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

« Alors, dis-moi, tu es qui toi ? Un curieux à la recherche de sensation forte ou un paparazzi qui veut photographier des monstres.

Bon sang, c'est une manie chez vous les créatures surnaturelles de plaquer les gens contre les murs.

Créature surnaturelle ?

Ben oui loup-garou, coyote-garou et j'en passe.

T'as fumé ou quoi.

Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où je suis mais… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en voyant les restes d'un vieux journal et la date que celui-ci indiquait surtout. Max réalisa qu'il commençait à faire une crise de panique. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait gagné sa journée. Elle ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de le gifler.

Elle jeta un regard désabusé quand elle vit le jeune homme s'écrouler inconscient à ses pieds. Elle le transporta rapidement à l'abri des regards dans ses appartements.

Elle commençait à craindre d'avoir frappé un peu trop fort quand elle vit le jeune homme reprendre connaissance au bout d'une heure. Elle l'entendit s'agiter avant de se redresser d'un bond dans le lit hurlant un « Derek ! ». En s'approchant, elle réalisa que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

De son côté, Stiles car c'était bien lui pleurait en réalisant que qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers Derek, il l'avait laissé mourir seul. Soudain, il réalisa que peut-être Derek avait été emmené avec lui mais où était il dans ce cas.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance tout lui était revenu. Les mecs qui ressemblaient à des garous transformés en permanence et qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir le réduire en chair à pâté. La nana super sexy qui avait l'air d'être le chef et qui d'un simple mot les avait arrêté. Et enfin , le journal, ce n'était pas tant le titre mais la date qui apparaissait qui avait déclenché la crise de panique.

Il se massa la joue au souvenir cuisant laissé par la jeune fille. Cette fille était un Derek au féminin sans aucune douceur mais bon c'était au moins efficace. Il ignorait exactement où il se trouvait ce qu'il savait c'est que ce n'était pas chez lui.

Du peu qu'il en avait vu, il avait dû se passer une catastrophe ici mais ce n'était pas son monde. Il réalisa alors que la fille l'observait avec cet air un peu semblable à celui de Derek lorsqu'il voyait son esprit s'emballer.

« Ca y est, tu as fini de réfléchir. Je m'appelle Max.

Stiles, je suis désolé d'avoir causé le chaos de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé exactement, ça s'est passé très vite. Je… »

Il lui expliqua tout, il savait qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Voilà, vous savez tout, dit il tentant de retenir à grand peine ses larmes.

Bravo, je dois dire que tu as un sacrée imagination, tu devrais écrire des livres.

Ecoutes, tu crois vraiment que j'ai inventé avec toutes les personnes différentes que tu cotoies.

De là à croire à un monde parallèle, il y a quand même une marge, que…, commença-t-elle en s'interrompant et tirant la manche du pull de Stiles. Comment, mais d'où… »

Elle continua à marmonner tout en s'éloignant du jeune homme. Stiles lui aussi paniqua légèrement en apercevant ce que Max avait vu sur son bras.

« Bon sang, d'où ça vient ça, dit il en essayant de frotter pour effacer les marques qui étaient apparues sur son bras.

J'aimerais bien le savoir parce que j'en porte des similaires.

Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez dingue. »

Ils furent cependant interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

« Logan… je suis un petit peu… Oui la lumière blanche est… Non pas de dégats… Comment ça une deuxième, où ? D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Max lança un regard impénétrable à Stiles avant de lui dire.

« Stiles, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à avoir atterri ici.

C'est pas possible, il… A moins que non Derek dit il en se levant précipitamment. Où est ce, il faut que j'aille le chercher.

Calme-toi, ou je te frappe à nouveau, dit sèchement Max en le secouant.

Il faut le trouver, il est seul et blessé. Il est peut être même mort.

Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. Alec, amène tes fesses ici tout de suite, dit Max dans un talky walkie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un type sans doute le fameux Alec, se dit Stiles apparaissait à la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. Une discussion animée s'engagea entre les 2 protagonistes à voix basse.

Toujours est-il que ces deux-là semblaient avoir une relation aussi intense que celle qu'il entretenait avec Derek avec un zeste de tension sexuelle en plus peut-être.

« On y va, tu te lèves, on ne va pas y passer la journée.

Tu es sûre, on ne le connaît pas ce mec.

Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé. Tu n'es pas mon père. Alors, Stiles, je te présente Alec. Alec, je te présente Stiles. »

Ils partirent tous les 3, ignorant le téléphone qui se remettait à sonner où s'affichati « O.C ». Ils commencèrent les recherches à l'endroit indiqué par Logan mais ne trouvèrent que quelques gouttes de sang.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à arpenter les ruelles sombres et peu accueillantes de la vile sans que personne n'ose les approcher…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à arpenter les ruelles sombres et peu accueillantes de la vile sans que personne n'ose les approcher. Près de trois heures plus tard, Stiles était épuisé, ils avaient parcouru, il ne savait combien de kilomètres sans résultat.

Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer et la fatigue ne faisait qu'accentuer cet état. Alec et Max semblaient infatigables tous les deux. La seule chose qui lui donnait un peu le sourire, était les joutes verbales entre ces deux-là.

Il se faisait discret dans ses sourires ne voulant pas se retrouver plaquer contre un mur. Soudain, Max s'arrêta net et dirigea son regard vers lui.

« Bon, stop on arrête là pour ce soir.

Quoi mais non, on ne peut pas s'arrêter, il faut le retrouver…

Stiles, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour ce soir. Tu es épuisé et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te porter sur le chemin du retour.

Je suis encore en pleine forme, je pourrais marche encore des heur… Dit il en perdant connaissance.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, dit Alec en l'installant sur son dos. Et en plus, il ronfle.

Tu le ramènes, je vais faire un tour chez O.C.

Hors de question, que tu y ailles toute seule.

Alec, je suis une grande fille, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

Au pire, je passerai la nuit chez elle. Pour l'instant, c'est sur lui qu'on doit veiller.

Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ce gringalet. A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre soin d'un deuxième chien perdu sans collier comme ce cher Logan. »  
La gifle qu'il reçut retentit dans toute la rue manquant de le faire basculer lui et son fardeau. Le temps qu'il le ressaisisse, Max avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Il ne l'avait pas volée celle-là.

Parfois, il se comportait vraiment comme le crétin que Max pensait qu'il était. Il aimait Max mais savait que cet amour était sans espoir de retour. Même s'il raillait Logan, il savait que c'était un homme bien et que par sa faute Max et lui ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

Et par voie de conséquence, Alec n'aurait jamais l'occasion de tenter sa chance avec elle. Alors, il se contenterait de veiller sur elle en étant l'ami agaçant, fauteur de trouble notoire. En tout cas, le gamin avait du cran.

Ce Stiles s'était baladé avec eux sans crainte, et pour autant qu'il le savait, il avait à peine sourcillé quand il avait vu les plus étranges des spécimens de Manticore. Alec se tenait au courant de tout et la rumeur avait rapidement enflé dans Terminal City.

Lorsqu'il le coucha, il aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Soulevant légèrement le tee-shirt du jeune homme, il reconnut les inscriptions tant elles ressemblaient à celles qui étaient apparues sur la peau de Max quelques mois auparavant.

Dans quoi et où toute cette histoire allait les mener, il l'ignorait encore mais tout cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux tous. La personne qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec Max se serait débarrassée de lui.

Maintenant, il avait embrassé les convictions de Max. Bon, il n'était pas un idéaliste, était convaincu que cela ne pourrait se finir que dans un bain de sang mais il était prêt à la suivre partout même jusque dans la mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un sommeil agité, il revint dans la chambre que le gamin occupait et découvrit le lit vide de tout occupant. Bon sang, il ne manquait vraiment pas de cran celui-ci mais Alec détestait devoir jouer les nounous.

Il devait se l'avouer aussi son inquiétude pour Max n'était pas étrangère à son état d'esprit, on ne peut plus grognon. La jeune femme avait passé la nuit dehors et l'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Elle était sans doute passée chez ce cher Logan.

Enfin, mieux valait ne pas y penser sans quoi il allait finir par virer chèvre. Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ce Stiles , il partirait à la rencontre de Max. Il espérait juste que ce mec ne s'était pas attiré de nouveau des ennuis.

Pour autant qu'il ait pu le constater, il semblait doué pour cela. Il ne devait pas être bien loin puisqu'il ne connaissait rien à Terminal City. Une chose était certaine, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver à cet endroit.

L'endroit que Max préférait dans Terminal Central, le toit du plus haut des immeubles. Il semblait si perdu dans ses pensées que Stiles ne le perçut que lorsque la main d'Alec se posa sur son bras et fit littéralement un bond d'un mètre.

« Bon sang, t'as vraiment aucune notion du danger gamin, tu sais où tu es pourtant.

J'avais besoin de respirer, je pense que c'est compréhensible. Quand part on à la recherche de Derek ?

On part d'abord récupérer Max mais tu sais, vu ce que tu nous as expliqué, je doute que…

Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas, dit Stiles abruptement. Mais si je ne le retrouve pas vivant, je veux récupérer son corps et pouvoir l'enterrer.

Je peux comprendre. Allez, viens, on va te trouver de quoi manger. Et ensuite, on file récupérer Max. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant ce qui restait d'un immeuble d'habitation, sans un mot, ils grimpèrent les quelques étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement. Cependant, Alec eut beau frappé quelques minutes personne ne répondit.

Alec s'apprêtait à repartir quand il s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. En ouvrant cette dernière, le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce fit monter une crainte sourde en lui. Le sang se trouvant sur une chemise lacérée ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

Cependant, ce fut Stiles qui réagit le premier se précipitant sur la chemise en la prenant entre ses mains.

« C'est la chemise que portait Derek, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là.

Bon sang, où sont passées Max et O.C. Si elles ont retrouvé ton pote, elles l'ont peut être amené chez un de nos amis, méde… »

Il fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée d'une belle black qui le regardait avec un air très énervé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui tu fiches ici, Max est partie à Terminal City pour te voir ainsi que le jeune homme à tes côtés…

**A suivre**


End file.
